powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 2: The Blue Earth! The Deadly Desertfication Plan
is the second episode of ''Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. Synopsis The Gorenger must save the inventor of a sand-transformation beam from a Masked Monster who wishes to use it to transform the Earth. Plot A group of scientists testing out a ray gun that can turn anything into dust. After the success, Warrior Mask shows up and declares the gun property of the Black Cross Army. He kills three of the scientists, using the weapon to turn one of them into dust. Warrior Mask the head scientist, Doctor Kudo, so he can modify the weapon to use on a planetary scale. Wen Kudo refuses to help, Warrior Mask threatens to kill is son if he continues to defy him. Meanwhile, Daita and Keji are spending time at the SnackGon restaurant when Edogawa calls summons them to Gorenger headquarters. There the entire team is informed about the kidnapping of Doctor Kudo and his sand weapon. Hopping aboard their Gorenger Machines, the team speeds into action. The group split up with Daita and Kenji going to protect Doctor Kudo's family while Tsuyoshi, Akira, and Peggy go hunting for Warrior Mask. Daita and Kenji arrive at the Kudo residence and stop a group of Zoldiers from kidnapping the doctor's wife. She tells them that her son, Koichi, is at the local park and the pair rush off to stop the boy from being kidnapped. At that same time, the other three Gorenger arrive at the test site and are ambushed by Zoldiers and Warrior Mask. Akira recognizes Warrior Mask as the member of the Black Cross Army that slaughtered everyone at his branch of EAGLE. With the Zoldiers attacking, Tsuyoshi and the others change into their costumes. In the ensuing battle, Aorenger is knocked down making him an open target for Warrior Mask's arrows. Seeing his teammate in danger, Akarenger attacks Warrior Mask to distract their foe. While they are fighting Momorengar tosses one of her earring bombs at their foe, but Warrior Mask manages to teleport out of danger at the last moment. Recovering from the battle, the three Gorengers discover the remains of the scientist that Warrior Mask killed earlier and deduce that their foe has stolen the device. Back at SnackGon, Daita and Kenji try to keep Koichi occupied, but the young boy is very upset and wants to go home. While the team plans their next move, Tsuyoshi reminds Akira that their primary task is to rescue Doctor Kudo, not getting revenge against Warrior Mask. Meanwhile, Warrior Mask has his Zoldiers set up the weapon and use it against a nearby overpass, turning it and all the cars passing by into dust. Although this test is a success, the Black Cross Fuhrer that the power needs to be boosted so they can turn the entire Earth into a lifeless wasteland so the Black Cross Army can remold the planet in his own image. By this time Koichi has managed to slip away from SnackGon, prompting the Daita and Kenji to search for the boy. Daita manages to find the boy, but not before he is nabbed by some Zoldiers. With the boy as a hostage, Warrior Mask orders Doctor Kudo to build a satellite to let them use the sand weapon on a planetary scale. Meanwhile, Tsuyoshi and Peggy are searching for Warrior Mask's hideout when they suddenly receive a signal from their communicators. They follow the signal to a nearby road where they find a mortally wounded EAGLE spy disguised as a Zoldier. The spy's final words are the location of Warrior Mask's secret base. They are ambushed by Warrior Mask and his Zoldiers and taken prisoner as well. As they are being led to their cell Tsuyoshi spots Doctor Kudo working on the satellite. Warrior Mask gloats over his impending victory as he expects the rest of the Gorengers to come for their comrades, allowing him to use the sand weapon to kill them all. Deducing what Warrior Mask's plan is, the pair also notice that Koichi is locked in the cell with them. At this time, Diata and Kenji are continuing to seach the city for sign of the boy. When Kenji suggests they go back to base, Diata refuses to give up his search. Meanwhile, Doctor Kudo has completed the satellite, bringing his usefulness to an end. As such, Warrior Mask has Kudo, his son, Tsuyoshi and Peggy tied to posts outside so they can be executed with the sand ray. As he is being tied to a post, Tsuyoshi activates his distress signal whic is picked up by Akira back at base. He fires up Variblune to follow the signal. Also receiving the signal are Daita and Kenji who race to the scene on the Green Machine. Before the Black Cross Army can execute their prisoners, Variblune arrives distracting them long enough for Tsuyoshi to cut through his bonds with a knife hidden up his sleeve. He then gets everyone free and pulls them to safety before Warrior Mask can blast them with the sand ray. After the doctor and Koichi are safely aboard Variblune, the Gorengers transform and fight Warrior Mask and his Zoldiers. With the battle quickly turning, Warrior Mask orders the two remaining Zoldiers to use the sand ray on the Gorengers, but the weapon is blown up by Momorengar. With the last of the Zoldiers defeated, the heroes use their Gorenger Storm against Warrior Mask, but he once again manages to teleport away to safety. Boarding the satellite, Warrior Mask vows to destroy the Earth. However, Arorenger uses his Blue Cherry to fire an explosive tipped arrow at the satellite causing it to blow up, destroying Warrior Mask inside. With the current crisis under control, the Gorengers ride back home on their Gorenger Machines. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * /Zero Zero Seven: * /Zero Zero Eight: * /Zero Zero Nine: * : * : *Narrator - Guest Cast * : *Dr. : * : *Kudo's Wife: Suit Actors *Akarenger - *Aorenger - *Kirenger - *Momorenger - *Midorenger - Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This episode aired on NET the same day episode 2 of , , aired on . *'Viewership': 14.4% Digital Releases *''Himitsu Sentai Gorenger'' DVD Volume 1 features episodes 1-6.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/gorenger.html *''Himitsu Sentai Gorenger'' Blu-ray Volume 1 features episodes 1-16. Gorenger DVD Vol 1.jpg|''Gorenger'' DVD Volume 1 81DiuowxsgL SL1378 .jpg|''Gorenger'' Blu-ray Volume 1 References Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Shouzou Uehara